


Rien que toi et moi

by Psychoslasher



Category: Gotham (TV), Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un membre de la famille rend une visite inattendue aux Lambrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rien que toi et moi

Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient.

Précision : L'idée de ce crossover Would you rather/Gotham m'est venue car leurs personnages ont beaucoup en commun, plus particulièrement un des interprètes! INCESTE.

La journée s'était terminée dans le sang chez les Lambrick, après une séance de jeu sadique à souhait pour les organisateurs. De plus, les invités s'étaient violemment rebellés, Shepard les avait sous-estimés. L'un d'entre eux, James Weetmore, reçut une balle en pleine tête de la part de Bevans. Il s'était saisi du chronomètre du jeu et avait manqué de l'abattre sur la tête de Julian après l'avoir frappé à plusieurs reprises. Mais une fois l'ordre rétabli, plus aucun n'osa faire preuve de bravoure devant l'armada d'hommes armés qui les encerclaient. Ainsi le jeu continua, les morts s'enchaînant avec violence et par des procédés très originaux : flagellation à mort, mâchoire brisée, noyade dans un tonneau...

La pièce fut très longue à nettoyer entre les morceaux de chairs détachés et les mares de sang. Ils n'y avaient pas été de main morte, ce coup-ci. Mais les choses étant rentrées dans l'ordre, Shepard profita du calme de son bureau un instant en compagnie de son fils Julian. Il avait été fier de lui cette fois-ci, aucun dommage causé sur une des victimes, précisément sur une femme. Pourtant, celles présentes quelques heures plus tôt étaient du genre à lui faire envie, son père l'avait parfaitement remarqué. Mais la leçon de l'an passé avait porté ses fruits, semblait-il.

\- Julian... " commença le plus vieux.

\- Oui?" répondit son fils non sans une légère hésitation.

\- Je suis très fier de toi. Tu t'es parfaitement conduit ce soir et tu as bien mené le jeu avec nous. Continue comme ça et plus tard tu seras mon parfait successeur.

Le plus jeune sourit avant de s'avancer vers son père. Celui-ci avec sérieux lui tendit la main mais Julian, après un petit rire, le prit dans ses bras. Shepard sourit, son fils avait toujours été enfantin du côté affectif. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de le montrer. Il restait digne pendant les jeux mais une fois terminés il redevenait un fils très porté sur l'affection paternelle, surtout depuis la mort de sa mère. Shepard l'avait bien saisi, son fils avait besoin d'une figure parentale solide mais aimante pour rester droit, sinon il pouvait vaciller. Voilà pourquoi il n'hésitait pas à lever la main sur lui quand il le fallait, et en dehors de ça lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son fils et le serra très fort contre lui. Ils étaient heureux comme ça, Julian ne se sentait plus seul et Shepard se radoucissait toujours.

\- Monsieur, vous avez de la visite" annonça le steward Davis qui toqua au bureau.

Shepard le remercia et se présenta dans le salon pour souhaiter la bienvenue au nouvel arrivant, mais stoppa sa démarche en l'apercevant. Un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en pic vers l'arrière et plaqués en frange sur le devant, très élégant dans son costume sombre et avec une démarche particulière, lui faisait un grand sourire. Shepard ne chercha pas plus et s'avança vers lui avant de le prendre chaleureusement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps avant que Shep ne lui demande :

\- Quand est-tu rentré, mon grand? Tu aurais pu me prévenir, j'aurai envoyé Bevans pour venir te chercher.

\- Non, pas la peine je voulais vous faire la surprise justement" répondit le jeune homme.

Il observa les lieux avant de réfléchir et demanda à Shepard avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix :

\- Il y a eu un jeu aujourd'hui, je me trompe?

\- C'est vrai, assez mouvementé mais le gagnant l'a bien mérité, je n'aurai pas voulu voir un des autres gagner.

\- Oswald!

Le sourire du plus vieux s'estompa lorsque son regard se porta sur l'encadrement de la porte puis revint plus grand que jamais lorsque Julian s'élança vers l'invité et l'étreignit en lui emplissant la joue de baisers, sous l'œil amusé et attendri de Shepard. Julian semblait aux anges et ne voulait plus lâcher le jeune homme.

\- Tu sais Julian, il vient seulement d'arriver. Laisse-le respirer, il ne va pas repartir tout de suite" lui lança son père.

Le blond se recula, fixant le brun devant lui.

\- Pardon mon frère, mais tu m'as trop manqué" s'excusa t-il.

\- À moi aussi tout de même Julian" ajouta leur père faussement vexé.

Oswald sourit devant leur petite scène. Lui aussi semblait avoir une personnalité tantôt sadique tantôt malicieuse.

\- Vous aussi vous m'avez beaucoup manqué" ajouta t-il à sa famille. "Oh Bonjour Bevans" ajouta t-il de façon enthousiaste au valet de son père qui venait d'arriver.

\- Bonjour monsieur Oswald, ça faisait longtemps" lui sourit Bevans.

\- C'est vrai, oui" rajouta le brun.

Le reste de la soirée, ils le passèrent dans le salon à se raconter le déroulement de leurs journées, éloignés les uns des autres. Cependant, Julian paraissait anxieux comme s'il avait un poids sur la conscience. Il s'éclipsa un instant sous le regard interrogateur de son frère, Shepard ayant les yeux rivés sur le feu de cheminée.

\- Papa?

\- Oui, fiston?

\- Julian est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure, il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui?" questionna Oswald.

\- Non, justement! tout s'est très bien passé pour une fois, mais j'ai remarqué son trouble aussi.

\- Pour une fois? Que veux-tu dire par là?

Shepard se rendit compte de sa faute, il ne voulait pas encombrer Oswald avec les bévues de son frère jumeau.

\- Disons juste que depuis la mort de votre mère et ton départ, il a tendance à partir en vrille. À propos, cette gentille madame Kapelput s'occupe toujours bien de toi?" tenta t-il pour changer de sujet.

Loin d'être dupe, Oswald répondit tout de même.

\- Oui je l'adore, elle est très maternelle je le reconnais. Mais papa, comment ça "partir en vrille"?

Sachant qu'il insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des réponses, son père finit par accéder à sa demande.

\- Les deux années précédentes, il s'est mal conduit pendant les jeux.

Il marqua une pause mais son fils signifiant du regard qu'il en attendait plus, il continua :

\- Il y a deux ans, il a violé notre gagnante au moment où je lui ai demandé de la raccompagner à sa voiture.

Les yeux d'Oswald s'agrandirent, choqué. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Je l'ai surpris mais suis arrivé trop tard. Je l'ai payée plus pour qu'elle se taise, mais heureusement elle n'a rien dit. Il a failli recommencer l'année dernière, sauf que celle-ci s'est encore plus défendue et lui a planté un pic à glace dans la cuisse. Bevans est arrivé à cet instant et m'a prévenu. Je suis monté et je lui en ai mis une bonne, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend avec les femmes. Mais aujourd'hui il s'est parfaitement comporté, alors je pense qu'il a compris ses erreurs.

N'entendant aucune réponse de son fils aîné, il tourna le regard vers lui. Celui-ci l'observait, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu crois que c'est de ma faute, c'est ça?" demanda son père.

Ne craignant que Shep ait vu dans son regard une quelconque accusation, Oswald s'excusa.

\- Non papa non! Désolé, ce n'était pas pour que tu te sentes responsable. Julian est un adulte et suffisamment grand pour savoir ce qui est bien ou mal, tout comme moi. Je fais de mauvaises choses et je l'assume, toi aussi. Mais Julian a quelque chose sur la conscience et c'est très dur à confier, c'est peut-être lié" dit-il le regard sombre.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?" demanda Shepard, suspicieux.

\- Eh bien j...

Ils entendirent un faible reniflement derrière eux et se retournèrent de suite. Julian les regardait, apeuré ou plutôt énervé.

\- Julian, tout va bien?" s'inquiéta Oswald.

Avec une moue de dégoût, Julian regarda son père et haussa le ton.

\- Je rêve, tu lui as dit? Et toi tu allais...

Il sortit en trombe de la pièce, entendant son père l'appeler. Shepard regardant son fils aîné qui baissait le regard :

\- Tu comptais me dire quelque chose de gênant, non?

Son fils acquiesça d'un léger hochement d'épaule puis sortit de la pièce et s'élança à la poursuite de son frère. Il eut bien du mal avec son pied pour les escaliers mais les Lambrick/Cobblepot étaient obstinés. Shepard sortit de la pièce et vit son fils parcourir la maison, quand il fut rejoint par Bevans.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur?" demanda t-il avec respect.

Bevans avait toujours été son homme de confiance, il pouvait tout lui dire. Il était son ami, voire son meilleur ami. Cependant ils étaient bien plus, mais ils masquaient les apparences.

\- Non en fait, Bevans! il se trouve que certaines frasques de familles devraient restées enfouies. En fait, je parlais avec Oz des problèmes de son frère avec la gente féminine et il nous a surpris. À la suite de cela, j'ai bien peur d'avoir créé des tensions entre mes deux petits. Pourtant, il lui faut de l'aide et il le sait.

Il baissa la tête, assez triste. Son valet lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- Les gens ont tous des secrets, monsieur, y comprit les frères jumeaux. Certains vivent très bien avec, d'autres non. Ils ont besoin de parler. Laissez-les faire et rejoignez-les ensuite, vous verrez bien tous les trois.

Lambrick tourna la tête vers son ami et lui sourit, il avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Merci Bevans, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.

Julian n'avait pas pris la peine de verrouiller la porte de sa chambre, il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas longtemps à son frère ou son père. Il tournait en rond dans la pièce, un endroit plutôt sombre, les volets toujours fermés et peu d'ornements qui pourraient apporter un minimum de gaieté. Exactement comme dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il envoya sa chaise de bureau au loin d'un violent coup de pied et saisit son réveil avant de le jeter près de la porte en se retournant vivement. L'appareil se brisa à quelques centimètres de son frère Oswald qui sursauta, les mains devant le visage. Pris de peur car il aurait pu lui faire du mal, Julian fut néanmoins piqué par la curiosité devant une telle posture de défense. Mais la conversation précédente lui revenant petit à petit, il baissa la tête, gêné et incapable de prononcer un mot. Son frère prit la parole :

\- S'il te plait, Julian! parle-moi" implora t-il.

Après un court silence le plus jeune le regarda, dirigeant sa tête vers le sol.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'en parle" s'énerva t-il.

\- Par honte?" demanda t-il.

Son frère grimaça de dégoût et approuva de la tête.

\- Si tu en as honte, c'est tout de même une bonne chose. Tu pourrais m'en parler, non? Tu as un problème avec ça, tu aurais même du le dire à papa" l'encouragea Oswald.

\- Pfff... À papa? Il ne pourrait pas encaisser ça.

\- Tu es sûr? Il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas des anges dans notre famille, mais rien ne nous empêche de nous soutenir. Papa s'est toujours comporté sagement en dehors de ces jeux organisés par la Fondation. Comme toi! Mais pendant tu as eu un problème. Tu détestes à ce point les femmes?

\- Non, voyons! Mais elles étaient si belles, si tentantes même en position de faiblesse... Et moi je suis toujours seul alors quand j'ai certaines envies je fais ça en solitaire. À force, j'en ai marre. Je sais que je ne ressens rien pour les femmes mais quand je tombe sur l'une d'elle, je me moque de lui faire du mal tant que je ne suis plus seul. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne suis pas une bête, Oswald.

\- Je le sais" répondit l'aîné.

Julian avait visiblement eu du mal à avouer toutes ses choses, son frère le voyait et sentait la douleur dans sa voix.

\- Mais la personne dont je suis dingue est...

\- Oui je vois" sourit Oswald. "Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les femmes, tu aurais pu leur faire comprendre autrement. Je sais oui tes envies... Mais un homme qui viole une femme, il est ou frustré parce qu'il ne peut pas l'avoir, ou pervers, ou alors il n'assume pas une chose bien plus profonde. Mais toi tu pourrais, après tout je suis au courant, non?"

Julian réfléchit à cette remarque, ce qui l'avait effrayé depuis ce moment était le fait qu'un jour Shepard ne les surprenne. Il s'avança vers son frère et, après avoir posé les mains sur ses joues, l'embrassa longuement. Oswald savourait leur baiser et laissa sa langue jouer avec celle de son jumeau. Cela lui rappela le jour de son départ dernier. Julian, par brusquerie, l'avait collé contre la porte et embrassé comme une brute, les yeux en larmes en baladant les mains partout sur lui. Pourtant il avait aimé ça.

Le blond l'entraîna vers son lit sans mettre fin à leur étreinte. Il lui lança un sourire carnassier auquel Oswald répondit sans attendre.

\- Tu es vraiment beau dans ce costume noir, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi" articula t-il.

\- Toi aussi tu es séduisant, petit frère.

Julian allongea Oswald et se plaça au dessus de lui avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Le brun décala sa jambe droite sur le côté car elle le gênait. Julian remarqua ce complexe et l'embrassa doucement. Il caressa doucement sa jambe et l'embrassa aussi, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à en être embarrassé. Celui-ci parut plus à l'aise.

\- Oswald?" demanda le plus jeune.

\- Oui?

\- Tu crois que si tu avais été plus présent à la maison étant petit, nos rapports auraient été plus fraternels aujourd'hui?

\- Aucune idée. Je pense juste que les choses doivent être comme elles sont. Bref on ne revient jamais en arrière" ajouta t-il avec son sourire espiègle.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en lui susurrant :

\- Je t'aime Julian.

Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'accélérer et regarda son frère dans les yeux pour lui dire :

\- Je t'aime Oswald.

Il l'embrassa tout en lui enlevant sa veste noire. Julian sentit une des mains d'Oswald lui ôter sa ceinture et il en fit autant avec la sienne. Leurs érections naissantes étaient de plus en plus encombrantes. Il enleva veste et chemise, Oswald se redressant pour en faire autant avec le haut de son costume cravate. Se retrouvant tous deux torse nul, Julian resta fixé d'effroi devant une flopée de cicatrices de toutes tailles sur le torse et les bras de son frère.

\- Oz, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?" demanda t-il, la bouche grande ouverte. "Qui t'a fait ça?"

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Son frère sourit.

\- C'est rien Julian, le milieu est juste dur. Mais il faut bien gravir les échelons...

\- Mais enfin... les échelons de quoi? Quel milieu?

Oswald avait peur de continuer, s'étant tu sur ce sujet en début de soirée, son père et son frère ignoraient tous les deux ses activités. Le blond l'implora du regard et il ne put se résoudre à lui mentir.

\- La pègre!" lança t-il en baissant la tête.

\- Quoi? Non mais tu veux finir démembré ou quoi?" s'horrifia Julian. "Je t'aime moi et il est hors de question que je te perde. Papa non plus."

Le jeune homme se mit à pleurer, Oswald le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos.

\- Je sais me défendre, Julian. Ils sont plus d'un à avoir essayé de me tuer, entre mon ancienne patronne, les mafieux et les bandits...

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as tué des gens? Beaucoup?

Julian avait la bouche grande ouverte.

\- D'où ta réaction quand tu as failli recevoir mon réveil. Tu dois vivre dans la peur" devina t-il.

\- En effet, ça m'arrive.

\- C'est à cause de papa?" demanda Julian.

\- Papa n'a rien à voir là-dedans, nous sommes ce que nous sommes bébé" dit Oswald un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Et moi aussi je t'aime très fort".

Il ponctua cette phrase par un voluptueux baiser qui vida la tête de son frère. Julian gémit de plaisir et commença à lui enlever son pantalon avant de passer au sien. Se retrouvant chacun en boxer, Oswald remarqua la cicatrice du coup de pic à glace. Mais il n'aborda plus le sujet et Julian s'étendit sur son frère. Les jumeaux sentaient les frissons provoqués par ce contact charnel. Oswald caressa son frère de haut en bas, arrêtant une main sur ses fesses. Julian, lui, caressa les cicatrices qui témoignaient de la souffrance physique de son frère, avant de poser une main sur son érection qu'il libéra en abaissant son sous-vêtement, le faisant grogner de désir. Oswald s'arrêta tout à coup et Julian se redressa.

\- Attends!" prit-il peur.

\- Quoi?" s'étonna Julian.

\- C'est que... j'ai un peu peur tu vois je suis...

Ses joues devinrent rouges, attendrissant son frère. Il l'embrassa chastement et lui murmura :

\- Je vais y aller doucement mon amour, ne t'en fais pas.

Suite à ça, il rassura aisément son frère en lui expliquant doucement le procédé, Oswald apparemment était tout à fait innocent sur ce sujet. Le moindre détail à ses oreilles le rendait écarlate, ce que Julian trouva très mignon.

\- Tu sais moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais fait, enfin avec un homme" rit-il.

\- Tu as déjà eu une petite amie?" demanda Oswald avec une pointe de jalousie.

Gêné, son frère répondit :

\- Non! c'était il y a deux ans... bref papa t'en a parlé.

\- Mouai, pas terrible comme première fois petit frère" dit-il avec reproche.

Mais avant que son frère ne se renferme, il baissa son boxer rouge et empoigna également son sexe. Cette initiative provoqua un tel plaisir à Julian qu'il aurait pu se libérer dans la seconde. Il décida alors d'introduire tout doucement un doigt dans l'intimité d'Oswald. Le sentant soucieux devant cette invasion corporelle, il remua son doigt le temps qu'il ne s'y fasse et l'embrassa dans le cou. Puis il en inséra un deuxième et les remua à l'intérieur. Il vit Oswald se détendre au fur et à mesure, cela le rassurait.

\- Tu me diras quand tu seras prêt bébé, d'accord?" proposa Julian.

\- Oui" acquiesça le brun.

Il attira la tête de Julian vers lui et l'embrassa avidement, lui léchant la lèvre au passage.

\- Tout ira bien" murmura t-il.

Après avoir bougé ses doigts près d'une minute, il sentit son frère bouger sous lui. Il observa bien son regard et Oswald lui fit un "oui" de la tête. Alors Julian, lentement, introduisit son membre durci dans l'intimité détendue de son jumeau. Ce dernier grimaça de douleur pendant quelques secondes, avant de laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir qui plut à Julian, qui déposa un doux baiser sur sa poitrine. Il commença à se mouvoir en lui lentement, Oswald en profitant pour caresser son corps. Il enfonça un peu ses ongles dans la peau du plus jeune avant de souffler avec difficulté :

\- Vas-y Julian, tu p... peux y aller.

\- Avec plaisir!" répondit le concerné avec un sourire lascif.

Julian commença donc à accélérer le mouvement, ses coups de butoir devenant de plus en plus brusques, et les gémissements d'Oswald de plus en plus rauques. Rien que la sensation de leurs corps en sueur l'un sur l'autre suffisait à attiser leur excitation. Julian prit la main de son frère et la posa sur son membre, lui intimant de se masturber. Hésitant, Oswald commença alors des va-et-vient pendant que son frère accélérait davantage, se faisant plus brutal. Il se sentait au bord de la jouissance et se laissa aller aux gémissements du brun. Oswald fut le premier à jouir, éjaculant sur son ventre, rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Julian, qui avait savouré l'extase sur son visage. L'aîné, qui avait senti son frère se déverser en lui, avait dégusté cet instant, gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

\- Wow ça alors" s'exclama le brun.

\- Ça va mieux, Oswald?" le taquina le bond.

\- Oh c'est le pied" rit l'aîné.

Les jumeaux rirent tout en s'étreignant. Oswald embrassa son frère et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Julian se redressa et lui lança un regard provocateur.

\- Ah c'est comme ça, hein? Dans ce cas tu l'auras voulu, frérot.

Il commença à le chatouiller très fort, Oswald se débattant de toutes ses forces.

\- AHAH non je n'aime pas ça" rit-il un peu trop fort.

Tout à coup quelqu'un frappa. Les garçons sursautèrent, essayant de se faire discrets, après tout la porte était suffisamment éloignée du lit.

\- Julian!" appela Shepard à la porte de sa chambre.

Celui-ci soupira. De toute façon, il aurait bien fini par devoir lui parler.

\- Julian!" se redressa Oswald, alarmé. "On n'a pas verrouillé la porte".

Le plus jeune prit peur et tenta de se redresser pour se diriger vers la porte, mais trop tard. Shepard avait tourné la poignée et pénétré dans la pièce où il trouva ses deux fils dans le même lit et dans le plus simple appareil. Julian, totalement exhibé, se rassit en se recouvrant avec la couverture alors qu'Oswald laissa son regard se perdre sur la moquette. Complètement hagard, Shepard sentit son souffle manquer à l'appel et se rattrapa de justesse au battant de la porte. Son regard parut mauvais l'espace d'un instant, effrayant les jumeaux. Mais il décida de se calmer, expira un grand coup et entra entièrement dans la chambre en refermant la porte le plus doucement possible. Il observa les garçons un à un avant de se saisir de la chaise de bureau renversée par Julian et de s'approcher du lit avec.

\- Oh! papa qu'est-ce que tu fais?" s'écria Oswald.

Julian lui en avait perdu la voix. Mais à leur grand soulagement, Shepard posa la chaise à côté du lit et s'assit dessus. Julian tenta tout de même de prendre la parole :

\- Papa je sais à quoi tu penses mais...

\- Shhht!" le coupa t-il.

Il réfléchit abondamment, la tête ailleurs. Après un interminable silence gêné, leur père se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Bien! je pense savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je n'arrive et je ne demanderai aucun détail. Je tiens seulement à savoir si cela rime à quelque chose.

Plutôt surpris, les garçons se regardèrent avant de rediriger leur regard tout de même inquiet vers l'homme au regard inflexible.

\- Papa" commença Oswald, "je suis amoureux de Julian."

Troublé devant cet aveu, Shepard fixa Julian qui lui, semblait impressionné et touché par l'audace de son frère. Il décida donc d'en arriver aussi aux révélations.

\- Et j'aime aussi Oswald, papa.

Shepard déglutit bruyamment, tentant de digérer cette nouvelle des plus inattendues. Haussant les sourcils, il ouvrit finalement la bouche et leur demanda :

\- Les garçons, vous êtes frères. Comment cela a t-il pu arriver?

Son ton était relativement calme, de quoi apaiser la tension entre eux trois. Il ne voulait pas bousculer Julian et Oswald, aussi les incita t-il à parler en gardant le silence.

\- Aucune idée papa" répondit Julian. "Mais mes sentiments pour lui sont apparus ça fait à peu près trois ans. Peu de temps avant qu'il ne s'en aille."

\- Il me l'a en quelque sorte avoué ce jour-là" continua Oswald. "Je me suis disons... réveillé à ce moment là et j'y ai beaucoup pensé durant ces dernières années. Quand je l'ai revu en arrivant ici je me suis senti planer. Je l'aime papa."

Shepard enfouit la tête dans ses mains, déclenchant un nouveau mouvement d'inquiétude chez les garçons. Ils avaient apparemment peur de l'avoir blessé et ne savaient plus quoi dire.

\- Papa?" appela Julian.

Celui-ci releva la tête, le regard perdu.

\- Il faut croire que notre famille est vraiment spéciale, nous sommes de véritables phénomènes.

Il conclut par un mince sourire qui remonta de beaucoup le moral de ses fils, puis ajouta à l'adresse de Julian :

\- J'avais juste peur qu'après la scène de ce soir, tu n'aies projeté ces agressions sexuelles sur ton frère. Désolé j'ai eu tort, mais j'ai un peu l'esprit en vrac depuis la première et...

\- C'est ma faute! je sais. Je me vengeais d'être seul et de ne pas pouvoir exprimer ce que je ressentais vraiment. Je ne toucherai plus jamais à une femme, je te le promets. Je vous le promets" reprit-il en regardant son frère qui lui envoya un magnifique sourire.

Pour le taquiner Oswald lui dit d'un air assez lubrique et sadique :

\- Tu sais Julian si tu as des fantasmes de viol, tu peux les partager avec moi. Je jouerai la femme violée et toi tu me...

\- Oz!" le coupa celui-ci, atrocement embarrassé devant son père qui ne l'était pas moins.

Shepard se mit à tousser bruyamment, observant son aîné d'un air faussement choqué en secouant la tête, tandis que Julian devenait rouge. Oswald éclata de rire et embrassa son frère, le faisant prendre peur de faire ça devant leur père. Mais celui-ci sourit, se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Julian baissa de peu la tête, prenant la main de son frère. Devant cette réaction autant amoureuse qu'enfantine, Shepard prit Julian dans ses bras, celui-ci s'abandonnant à cette étreinte. Une fine larme coula sur le visage du blond.

\- Je t'aime Julian" dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime papa" répliqua le plus jeune qui en fit de même.

\- Hé et moi alors?" râla Oswald.

Celui-ci rabaissa la couverture pour se relever et se jeta sur son père et son frère pour les enlacer comme un enfant jaloux. Au moins les choses s'étaient arrangées. Mais leur câlin à trois s'éternisait et bien qu'il avait les yeux fermés, Julian sentait par rapport à la position de son frère que celui-ci n'était pas entièrement recouvert.

\- Oswald! tu sais on n'est pas du tout rhabillés et tu n'as plus vraiment l'âge d'être nu devant papa" rit-il.

\- Comment ça? Oh mince, désolé!" dit Oswald riant à son tour.

Les trois hommes se séparèrent enfin et Shepard allait se retirer lorsque son regard se dirigea vers son fils aîné. Son regard devint livide.

\- Papa?" demanda Julian.

\- Bon Dieu Oz, qui a osé te faire ça?" s'exclama Shep avec horreur.

L'erreur! Oswald ne s'était pas entièrement recouvert, laissant une libre vue sur ses cicatrices. À présent, son père avait la même réaction que Julian mais il aurait du s'y attendre. Julian partageait cette attitude venant de leur père, son frère étant beaucoup trop du genre à endurer avec plaisir. Il ne s'inquiétait jamais de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, mais il faudrait que cela change, désormais.

\- Papa je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Julian...

\- Et que je n'ai pas accepté!" le coupa le concerné en croisant les bras.

\- Je vis parmi les mafieux et le milieu est cruel, voilà c'est tout.

Shepard le regardait, tant choqué que sur les nerfs.

\- "C'est tout?". Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi positif, regarde ça!" dit-il en montrant ses marques.

\- Papa je suis adulte...

\- Qui t'a fait ça, fiston?" s'énerva t-il.

Celui-ci pouvait être pire que Julian le concernant, ils étaient tous très protecteurs dans sa famille, lui y compris. Mais là, Shepard semblait sur le point d'exploser et sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse, sous les yeux interrogateurs de ses fils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a?" questionna Oswald perdant son éternel sourire exacerbé.

\- Tu demandes? Voilà ce qu'il a" répondit le blond en lui montrant son torse très abîmé. "Et il est hors de question que j'essaie de le calmer moi aussi ça me... "

Il ne put finir sa phrase que déjà leur père était revenu dans la chambre, une arme à la main. Les jumeaux s'alarmèrent et Shepard s'agitait, le regard plus que mauvais.

\- Je vais y aller" balança t-il.

\- Wow! non papa pose ton arme" tenta le plus jeune.

\- Qui t'as fait ça, Oswald?" recommença Shepard.

Il tournait en rond et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce comme un lion dans une cage, en continuant de le questionner pendant que son fils réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Le temps que leur père ne parcourt la chambre par énervement, ils se relevèrent rapidement pour enfiler l'essentiel de leurs vêtements. Julian avait peur et Oswald s'avança vers son père en essayant de le calmer, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il posa les mains sur ses joues et le força à le regarder.

\- Papa, regarde-moi. Ça n'a aucune importance, tu sais.

\- Aucune importance, hein? DES GENS TORTURENT MON FILS, LUI FONT DU MAL ET JE DOIS RESTER SANS RIEN FAIRE?" hurla t-il.

\- N'y va pas! je vis là-bas depuis plus de deux ans et je suis encore vivant, non?" essaya son aîné.

\- ENCORE OUI, MAIS POUR COMBIEN DE TEMPS?

Aucun d'eux n'avait fait attention à Julian, qui s'énervait dans un coin de la pièce, les bras serrés de chaque côté des oreilles en essayant de ne plus les entendre. Il pleurait et frôlait la crise de nerfs, frappant le mur. Les autres s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent.

\- Julian ça va?" s'inquiéta Shepard qui avait réussi à se calmer.

Il s'avança vers son fils, pensant que celui-ci était peut-être de nature nerveuse à cause des hurlements. Mais non!

\- Petit frère?" s'approcha Oswald, anxieux.

Julian pleurait à chaudes larmes et ils purent constater l'ampleur de sa tristesse une fois qu'il se fut retourné.

\- NON, ça ne va pas. Tu es rempli de cicatrices et on dirait que tu aimes ça. Et quand tu vas y retourner ça va recommencer, mais quand tu souffres de cette manière tu n'est pas le seul à avoir mal, Oswald.

Il s'adressa ensuite à son père, les yeux rouges de douleur.

\- Maintenant, toi tu décides de mettre les pieds là-bas à l'aveugle pour tirer dans le tas. Ces gens sont très différents de nous, s'il y retourne je perds un homme que j'aime mais si toi tu y vas j'en perds deux.

Il les regarda à tour de rôle :

\- Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas vous perdre tous les deux, je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul.

Il s'effondra ensuite contre le mur en sanglotant. Oswald et Shepard n'avaient pas réfléchi, n'ayant pensé l'un qu'à sa vie et l'autre qu'à la vengeance. L'aîné s'approcha de son frère et l'enlaça profondément, les larmes menaçant de poindre sur son visage. Julian s'y accrocha très fort de peur de le sentir disparaître.

\- Pardon bébé, je suis vraiment désolé. Je resterai près de toi d'accord, je ne retournerai pas là-bas. Je n'aurai pas du être si égoïste.

Shepard s'approcha lentement, n'ayant pas pu retenir ses larmes. Il releva lentement Julian et ils s'étreignirent comme jamais auparavant, pendant que son frère lui caressait doucement la tête.

\- Personne ne va partir d'ici Julian, d'accord?" le calma son père.

Son fils répondit par un hochement de tête sans pour autant cesser de pleurer.

\- Allez Julian! tu risques d'avoir mal au crâne" continua Oswald.

Ils le conduisirent à son lit et l'allongèrent tout en restant à ses côté, le lit étant suffisamment grand pour trois. Julian finit par s'apaiser et ils s'endormirent avec lui. Ce fut Bevans qui remarqua la porte entrouverte à une heure tardive de la nuit ainsi que la clarté de la pièce. Il jeta un œil dedans avant de sourire et éteindre la lumière.

Le lendemain, Julian se réveilla entouré de son père et son frère. Sa crise de la veille lui revint et il se rappela les paroles des deux hommes. Il sourit avant de leur prendre une main à chacun. Shepard en fut réveillé, mais il sourit à son fils et l'embrassa sur la tête. Il regarda sa montre indiquant dix heures et se rapprocha de Julian.

\- J'ai des affaires à régler mon grand, je pars dans vingt minutes et serai de retour dans quelques heures, d'accord?" demanda t-il doucement.

\- Okay" répondit son fils.

\- Inutile de chuchoter vous deux, ça fait un bail que je suis réveillé.

Oswald avait toujours le sourire y compris dès le matin, ce que les siens adoraient chez lui. Shepard salua ses fils et se dirigea vers la porte en ajoutant :

\- Au fait, fermez à clé dorénavant. Au moins je n'arriverai pas au mauvais moment.

\- On y pensera" s'exclama Oswald.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça?" se moqua Julian, attirant la curiosité de son père et son frère.

\- De quoi parles-tu, Julian?

\- Tu sais que je t'ai vu avec Bevans?" demanda t-il.

Shepard, ignorant de quoi il parlait inclina la tête.

\- Comment ça, "avec Bevans"?

\- Il y a trois mois, vers dix-huit heures dans le couloir près de la cuisine! Tu n'as pas déjà oublié, hein?" ricana t-il.

Shepard devint assez rouge quand le souvenir lui revint et il leva la main pour dire à son fils de se taire.

\- Mais enfin tu étais censé partir avec tes amis à cette heure-ci, non?

Shepard ne savait plus où se mettre. Pour se changer les idées, il ramassa le réveil cassé sur le sol.

\- J'avais oublié mon porte-feuille. Je suis arrivé dans le couloir au mauvais moment mais bon je n'ai pas "trop" joué les voyeurs. Vous avez été plus loin?" demanda le blond avec indiscrétion.

\- Ouhouh il y a un scoop?" s'y mit aussi Oswald en se redressant et souriant de manière plutôt provocatrice.

\- Comment ça "pas trop"?" demanda son père sans être sûr de vouloir entendre sa réponse.

\- Disons qu'au moment où j'arrivais tu l'as rudement plaqué contre le mur et tu l'as embrassé voracement. Tu étais plutôt entreprenant, dis donc...

\- Okay, on arrête!" ordonna Shepard.

\- J'avoue que ça devenait intéressant, limite torride mais tu es quand même mon père et comme tu avais l'air de devenir de plus en plus insatiable ça aurait fait glauque que je continue à regarder.

\- Julian!

\- Alors papa tu nous fais des cachotteries, ce n'est pas bien!" rit Oswald en se levant du lit pour se diriger vers lui.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de dire :

\- Tu avais raison. Nous sommes des phénomènes dans notre famille.

Ils entendirent Julian rire aux éclats. Shepard rit en baissant la tête mais le temps lui manquait pour les plaisanteries.

\- Bon je dois y aller, et n'oubliez pas de fermer votre porte, d'accord?" les prévint-il.

\- Oui papa" répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Au fait papa, vous avez été plus loin ou non, alors?" insista Oswald.

\- Mais c'est fini, oui?

\- On est dans le même bain tu peux nous le dire" ajouta Julian.

Celui-ci parlant avec sérieux, leur père décida alors de se mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec eux.

\- Oui! mais vous ne saurez rien d'autre.

\- Pas de détails croustillants?" bouda le plus jeune.

\- Et c'est toujours d'actualité?" en rajouta Oswald.

\- Là je dois y aller d'accord?

Sur ce il partit. Julian se leva du lit pour aller leur chercher de quoi prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard un plateau dans les mains et croisa le steward Davis. Pendant que son frère s'amenait pour lui prendre le plateau, affamé, il demanda à l'homme en costume :

\- Bonjour Davis. Excusez-moi, mon père vous a t-il dit où il allait ce matin?

\- Bonjour monsieur. Il ne va nulle part il me semble, mais il nous a donné notre week end à tous.

Les garçons réfléchirent, surpris. Pourtant le visage de Julian s'éclaira :

\- Bevans aussi?

\- Non monsieur. Ils devaient avoir des choses à mettre au point pour les affaires, je crois l'avoir entendu dire qu'il restait ici.

\- D'accord, merci Davis. Bon week end.

\- Merci, à vous aussi messieurs.

\- Merci.

Davis une fois plus loin, Julian se retourna et lança un sourire plus qu'entendu à son frère, qui lui envoya un clin d'œil. Puis il referma la porte.

\- Tu vois qu'il nous cache des choses, le coquin!" affirma Oswald.

\- Oui et heureusement que la maison est grande. Nous aussi on est tous les deux tranquilles" lança Julian en l'embrassant avidement.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Bevans vérifiait que la porte d'entrée était fermée à clé quand tout à coup il fut retourné presque de force. Shepard Lambrick aimait les effets de surprise, après tout. Posant les mains sur le col du costume de son valet, il l'attira à lui et après l'avoir plaqué contre la porte l'embrassa à pleine bouche, cherchant la langue de son partenaire. Bevans commença à déboutonner la chemise de son boss et lui caresser la poitrine. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, sans avoir remarqué les deux paires d'yeux fixées sur eux à l'étage. Julian et Oswald se regardèrent et retournèrent discrètement dans leur chambre en la verrouillant.

\- On a de la chance qu'ils ne nous aient pas vus, tout de même!" s'esclaffa Oswald.

\- Oui, mais heureusement que nous les avons vus, imagine si on s'était dirigés vers le salon on leur serait tombés dessus en pleine action. Aucune discrétion à leur âge!" rit Julian.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont faire ça dans le salon?" demanda Oswald.

\- Tu veux attendre pour qu'on aille vérifier?

\- Non merci bébé ça ira. Par contre, si j'apprends que c'est arrivé, la prochaine fois le salon est à nous" déclara Oswald en étalant son frère et l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Miam! Tu es ambitieux, mon mignon. Bon Oz à nous maintenant!" rit Julian.

\- Oh attends!" s'interrompit le brun. "Je vais lui envoyer un petit message."

\- Non! ne le dérange pas maintenant" s'interposa le plus jeune.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, son portable est dans la cuisine. Je l'ai vu sur un meuble.

"Alors papa tu t'es éclaté? Vous aviez l'air chauds bouillants avec Bevans." Il envoya le message après l'avoir fait voir à Julian et non sans un petit smiley.

FIN


End file.
